dyinglightfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Zeit, um Steine zu verstreuen
"Ich bin endlich der Mutter begegnet. Sie ist ein beschissener Hybrid aus Mensch und Schattenjäger! Sie sagt, es gebe keine Heilung, keinen Ausweg aus dieser Situation, und dass wir die Seuche durch das größte Opfer von allen vernichten müssen. Ich muss mir darüber klar werden ob ich ihr glaube … Wenn nicht, muss ich ihr die letzten Ampullen der Arznei gewaltsam wegnehmen. Vielleicht kann Camden sie ja replizieren?" Zeit, um Steine zu verstreuen ist die letzte Story-Quest in Dying Light: The Following und eine der zwei wählbaren Entscheidungen, welche Crane, bzw. der Spieler, gegenüber der Mutter fallen soll. Hier entscheidet sich der Spieler gegen die Bitte der Mutter und zieht somit ihren Hass auf sich, was in einem körperlich-, aber auch geistig-brutalen Kampf endet. Dialog Vor der Entscheidung Mutter: Das Militär hat das Experiment mit einer Sicherung versehen. Die gesamte Region kann gesäubert werden. Die Frage ist nur: Bist du bereit, Tausende von Leben zu opfern, Kyle … unter anderem deins? Der Dialog schließt direkt an den Vorherigen an: Crane: Bist du verrückt? Ich will nichts damit zu tun haben, und werde erst recht nicht deinen Gott der Sonne spielen. Gib mir einfach die Phiolen und lass mich gehen! Mutter: Vielleicht wirst du es verstehen, wenn du es mit meinen Augen siehst. (Die Mutter packt Crane am Kragen) Mutter: Du kleiner Narziss! Setzt dich mit dem Gott der Sonne gleich? Ich werde dir zeigen wer du wirklich bist. TRINK! Crane (abwehrend): Nein … nein, gottverdammt … (Sie flößt ihm gewaltsam die Flüssigkeit ein, worauf er direkt die Flüssigkeit wieder ausspuckt) Crane '(wütend): DU VERDAMMTES MONSTER! ''(Die Mutter packt Crane wieder am Kragen, hebt ihn hoch und drückt ihn an die Wand) '''Mutter:' '''Ich mag zwar nicht mehr menschlich sein, doch ich bin voller Liebe für die Menschen ... Eine Liebe, der du dich widersetzt! '''Mutter': Und du weißt sicherlich, dass abgewiesene Liebe in Wut umschlägt. Wut, die auf dich gerichtet ist, Kyle Crane! Du wirst büßen, für all die Leben, die ich nicht retten konnte! (Sie wirft ihn über die Brüstung, bleibt am Geländer stehen und springt daraufhin auch in die Halle. Crane steht auf und kommt zu sich. Die Mutter spricht wieder aus dem nichts. Weitere Turbinen fangen an zu laufen.) Mutter: Die Dämpfe sind stark hier, wicht wahr? Mutter: Die durchdringen die Haut … die Knochen … das Gehirn. Mutter: Ich kann deine Gedanken hören, Kyle. Deine Furcht. Mutter: Ich werde dich holen kommen. (Es erscheint ein Klon der Mutter, der einem Virusträger ähnelt, welcher von Crane getötet wird. Darauf erscheinen immer mehr und immer neue Klone der Mutter. Nach dem Tod lösen diese sich in Rauch und Staub auf.) Mutter: Solch ein Potential, Kyle! Mutter: Solch eine Verschwendung! Mutter: Das hier kannst du nicht überleben! (Nach dem Gemetzel lösen sich alle Klone auf, Crane lässt seine Waffe fallen, zittert und krümmt sich auf den Boden) Crane: Was ist los … ? Mutter: Es geschieht … Crane: Nein, nein, nein ... Mutter: Schneller als ich dachte … Crane '''(schreiend): WAS GESCHIEHT MIT MIR? '''Mutter: Überzeuge dich selbst! (Es erscheinen wieder die Klone, nur diesmal hat Crane keine Waffen mehr, er kämpft nur noch mit den Händen, welche er wie Klauen hält und mit einer hohen Wucht zuschlägt, er heilt sich bei Schaden automatisch hoch) Mutter: Du wirst sterben - gebrochen, blutig, allein. Durch meine Hand. (Nach einem weiteren Gemetzel verschwinden die Klone und die Mutter springt auf eine blitzeschlagende Turbine, welche anfängt zu brennen und im Damm der Alarm losgeht) Mutter: Ich werde dich holen kommen. (Nach dem heftigen Kampf, die Mutter liegt scheinbar besiegt am Boden, steht aber wieder auf versucht Crane ein letztes mal zu verletzen, wobei er versucht ihr mit bloßer Hand den Kopf abzureißen) Mutter: Du wirst das nicht überstehen, Kyle! Mutter: Das ist ein Gift! Mutter: Du … wirst sie … alle … töten! (Er reißt ihr den Kopf ab) Crane: Zuerst bringe ich dich um, du Miststück! Crane: … und rette meine Freunde … während du in der Hölle schmorst. (Er sammelt die drei letzten Phiolen ein und fängt an verschwommen zu sehen und zu taumeln. Er geht den Gang des Dammes entlang zurück und hustet und keucht. Die Stimme der Mutter ertönt erneut aus dem Nichts. ) Mutter: Du kannst nichts ändern, Kyle! Crane (keucht): Was geschieht mit mir? (Crane findet sich in der Kanalisation wieder) Mutter: Überzeuge dich selbst … Crane: Du bist tot! Ich habe dich getötet! Mutter: Das ist ein Gift! Crane (nimmt eine Phiole): Es ist kein gift! Es ist ein Heilmittel! (Er nimmt das Funkgerät) Crane (atmet schwer): Lena? Lena ich komme zurück mit der Medizin! Wir werden … wir werden allen helfen können! Sag … sag Camden, dass er jetzt … alle Zeit der Welt hat … Nein! Sag ihm … sag ihm, dass wir eine neue Spur haben, eine bessere Spur! (Er geht die Kanalisation weiter, steigt über Kisten und findet ein Ausstieg, welchen er hochsteigt und auf der anderen Seite der Mauer wieder herauskommt. Er sieht spielende Kinder und fahrende Autos) Crane (stöhnend): Wo bin ich? (Er springt von der Steinwand auf die Wiese) Frau: Oya! Es ist Zeit, heimzugehen! (Crane schaut sich um. Plötzlich sehen die Kinder ihn und schreien) Kinder: Aaaaaaah! Crane: Was? Kinder: Aaaaaah! Mom!!! Crane: Was ist los? (Crane schaut auf seine Hände, die plötzlich wie spitze Klauen aussehen. Er schnauft immer tiefer und lauter. Die Mutter hockt sich hin und die Kinder kauen sich unter ihre Arme. Danach wird der Bildschirm schwarz.) Ehemals Crane: *Ein Schattenjägerschrei ertönt* Gameplay Nachdem man unsanft von der Mutter über das Geländer geworfen wird, hat man es erst einmal mit einer Horde Mutter-Klone zu tun, die einen wie Virusträger angreifen. Tötet man diese, lösen sie sich in Rauch auf und verschwinden. Nach einiger Zeit krümmt sich der Spieler auf dem Boden und hat keine Waffen mehr. Danach kommt wieder eine Horde Zombies welche Crane angreifen. Dieser hat nun aber sehr wuchtige Hände bekommen, die die Zombies mit einem Hieb töten. Außerdem kann er sich bei Schaden nicht mehr mit Med-Kits heilen, dafür heilt er sich aber automatisch hoch. Nach einem weiteren Hordenkampf erscheint endlich die Mutter und fordert ihn heraus. Und dieser körperlich- und geistige Kampf hat es wirklich in sich! Die Mutter hat alle Fähigkeiten eines Schattenjägers, und zudem auch noch die besonders eklige Fähigkeit zu Schreien wie ein Kinderzombie. Dieser Schrei ist jedoch viel lauter und schadet auch gefühlt 10 mal so schnell. Ist die Mutter dann endlich nach dem brutalen Kampf besiegt, muss man sich nur noch die Cutscene anschauen und zusehen, was aus Crane am Ende wird. Trivia * Der Missionstitel und die Minimap werden in dieser Quest nicht angezeigt. Man sieht den Namen der Quest nur im Spielmenü. * Der Schrei am Ende ist nicht der eines Schattenjägers, sondern der des Nachtjägers, wenn er die Umgebung scannt. Viele Spieler vermuten, dass der Nachtjäger, welcher im Be-the-Zombie-Modus auf Menschenjagt geht, die verwandelte Version von Crane ist. Dies ist jedoch nie bestätigt worden. ru:Последователи Kategorie:Quests Kategorie:Story